Idź w cholerę, Tom!
by RigelVerthe
Summary: Harry ma zdecydowanie dość Toma. Decyduje się go unicestwić.


**Autor: **Rigel Verthe

**Tytuł: **Idź w cholerę, Tom!

**Fandom: **HP

**Bohaterowie: **HP/DM

**Liczba słów: **3 198

**Napisany: **kwiecień 2010

**Opis: **Harry ma zdecydowanie dość Toma. Decyduje się go unicestwić.

**Disclaimer: **Korzyść jaką mam z poniższego to tylko i wyłącznie satysfakcja. To, co poznajecie, jest własnością J.. To, czego nie poznajecie, jest własnością moją.

_**Idź w cholerę, Tom!**_

Harry Potter był zaniepokojony i wnerwiony. Kręcił się właśnie bez celu po Hogwarcie, rozmyślając o Draconie Malfoyu. Że ten coś kombinuje, to było jasne. Prawie na pewno został śmierciożercą. Czy ta pieprzona wojna musi zabierać wszystko, co się dla mnie liczy, nawet szkolnych wrogów? Odziera nas wszystkich z młodości, radości...

Wcześniej, póki Malfoy był sobą, Harry nie przejmował się nim, dopiero niedawno, jeszcze we wrześniu dostrzegł, że żałuje czegoś, co zrobił, a raczej czego nie zrobił sześć lat temu.

Żałował, a to paliło go od środka. Uwikłanie w wojnę Rona i Hermionę uważał za coś nieuniknionego, znał ich przecież i wiedział, że nie ma takiej siły, która zmusiłaby ich do opuszczenia Harry'ego w potrzebie. Ale Draco? Poświęcał się dla swojego ojca, do niedawna ulubionego śmierciożercy Voldemorta, szykował coś i niszczył się od środka. To Harry'ego bolało. Gdyby sześć lat temu podjął inną decyzję, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Ale nie zrobił tego i teraz czuł się winny, że Draco przez niego wylądował po Ciemnej Stronie.

Co zrobić, do cholery, zastanawiał się gorączkowo.

- I wiesz, Ginny, to takie podniecające. Chociaż mam obiekcje co do porywania żywych stworzeń z ich domów, to przecież dla szczytnych celów.. - Głos Luny Lovegood wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Szła z Ginny Weasley, rozmawiając prawdopodobnie o planowanej przez swojego ojca świątecznej wyprawie w poszukiwaniu pylików aromatyzowanych, kolejnych dziwnych stworzeń, do których istnienia Hermiona nie była przekonana. Luna mówiła o tym dzień po dniu, z takim samym zaangażowaniem i podekscytowaniem.

Dziewczyny wyłoniły się zza zakrętu. Harry'emu coś zaświtało w głowie, coś… genialnego.

Zanim którakolwiek zdążyła się odezwać, rzucił się ku Lunie, uściskał ją i cmoknął w policzek, ze słowami:

- Luno, jesteś genialna. Dzięki ci, Merlinie za pyliki aromatyzowane. Uwielbiam Cię, Luno. Muszę lecieć, pa.

Pobiegł ku tajnemu przejściu za obrazem Himeryka Wąsatego, odprowadzany wzrokiem przez koleżanki. Kiedy zniknął, Ginny spojrzała na koleżankę ze zdziwieniem. Ta wzruszyła ramionami.

- To w końcu Harry... - zapatrzyła się w przestrzeń. Jej rozmarzone oczy jak zawsze kazały Ginny przypuszczać, że ta dziewczyna zna wszystkie tajemnice wszechświata...

Harry Potter, nieświadomy wrażenia jakie wywarł na koleżankach, biegł przez zamek z zamyśleniem godnym Luny Lovegood. Postanowił wcielić swój ledwie zarysowany plan od razu i iść na żywioł. Bo po co planować coś, prawie na pewno nie wyjdzie. Wolał nie robić sobie nadziei.

Śledził Dracona cały wrzesień, znał więc jego plan dnia, wiedział co i o której godzinie Ślizgon robił każdego dnia. Ta wiedza, jak i peleryna-niewidka, okazały się bardzo przydatne.

Dobrze ukryty przydybał Malfoya, gapiącego się w przestrzeń, przebywającego myślami w innym świecie. Harry wiedział, że Draco tylko w ukrytych z dala od ludzi miejscach, takich jak to, pozwalał sobie na utratę czujności, i ten właśnie moment wykorzystał.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, machając różdżką w stronę Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Draco, nie wiedząc o tym, ułatwił mu zadanie, uciszając wcześniej swoich goryli zaklęciem. Zaraz jednak zrzedła mu mina. Jak przeprowadzi Malfoya przez zatłoczony korytarz? Przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze postanowienie i poszedł na żywioł. Po chwili różdżka nadal nie podejrzewającego nic Ślizgona dołączyła do różdżki Gryfona, w tylnej kieszeni jego spodni.

Potter nie był tym samym chłopcem, co parę lat temu, chłopcem, który potrafił tylko uciekać. Przybliżył się do Malfoya, jedną rękę przyciskając do jego ust, drugą unieruchamiając go. Jego szamotanie nie robiło na nim wrażenia.

- Cicho bądź, Malfoy. - warknął, na chwilę zabierając dłoń z jego ust, by naciągnąć na niego pelerynę. W tym momencie Draco przestał się szamotać poddał się Harry'emu, który prowadził go do celu, lawirując między uczniami, cudem unikając nauczycieli. Malfoy jakby współpracował z nim, zdając się wiedzieć, dokąd prowadzi go Harry.

Kiedy dotarli na siódme piętro, Potter przeszedł się trzy razy wzdłuż ściany, powtarzając w myślach życzenie, co do mającego się pojawić pomieszczenia. Wśliznęli się do pomieszczenia. Harry, dla bezpieczeństwa, zablokował drzwi zaklęciem. Odwrócił się do Draco. Przywitał go zwykły, pełen wyższości, nareszcie znajomy wyraz twarzy, a raczej maska dawnego wroga. Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniem.

- Potter. Jakież to ślizgońskie, porwać swojego wroga.

- Dzięki za komplement, Malfoy - wyszczerzył się Harry. Sam był dumny ze swojego wyczynu.

Draco zmierzył go spojrzeniem. Harry natychmiast spoważniał.

- Czemu zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt, Złoty Chłopcze?

- Musimy pogadać, Draco. - Malfoy uniósł brew. - Wiem, że coś kombinujesz. Że Voldemort wyznaczył ci jakieś zadanie, jako swojemu nowemu śmierciożercy i synowi swojego ojca. - Teraz Malfoy wpatrywał się w Harry'ego z udawaną pogardą.

- No, to się wyjaśniła zagadka porwania. Wydasz mnie teraz, czy najpierw mnie poszantażujesz?

-Nie zamierzam. - powiedział z prostotą. Szok na twarzy Draco był prawdziwy. Maska opadła. Ślizgon zrobił dobrą minę do złej gry.

- Uff, Potter, już myślałem, że potajemnie zrobił się z ciebie Ślizgon. Wiesz co, w czasie wojny wolę ciebie bardziej Gryfońskiego. - Tym razem Harry uniósł brew. - Przynajmniej wiadomo, czego się spodziewać. - Dodał szybko. - Słucham.

-Co? Aa, tak. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru cię wydawać. Wręcz przeciwnie.

- Co? dlaczego? - nie był ani wściekły, ani podejrzliwy. Tylko zaciekawiony. Zupełnie jakby mu... ufał? - I co chcesz tym osiągnąć?

- Malfoy, nie musisz tego robić. Nie musisz pracować dla Voldemorta. Wiesz, że ci pomożemy. Twoim rodzicom też.

- Ach, tak. - mruknął, jakby się tego spodziewał. - Wiesz dobrze, że to niemożliwe. Nie odpowiedziałeś, dlaczego to robisz.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

- Bo zauważyłem, jakim pieprzonym głupcem jestem, na Merlina. Żałuję, cholernie żałuję czegoś, czego nie zrobiłem sześć lat temu. I chcę to naprawić. - wyciągnął do Dracona rękę.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią.

- To też nie jest możliwe, Potter. Harry. - Ślizgon oparł się o ławkę, pozwalając, by na jego twarz wpłynęły wszystkie uczucia. Harry zauważył to i docenił. Przeraził się jednak tym, co dostrzegł. Wszechogarniającą rezygnację.

- Chciałbym nawet, wiesz? Ale stoimy po przeciwnych stronach barykady. I nie, nie mogę przejść na twoją. Ojciec jest w Azkabanie, matka w domu. Oboje zginą, jeśli nie wykonam zadania. A jeśli wykonam, może odzyskam szacunek dla swojej rodziny, Jego uznanie. Nie prychaj Potter, wiem, że to naiwne, ale gdyby nie ta myśl, nie dałbym rady w ogóle.

- Taa.. Opinię śmierciożercy i mordercy, Draco?

- To moja rodzina, nie mogę walczyć przeciw nim.

- Więc nie...? - Popatrzył na swoją dłoń.

- Nie. - Powiedział Draco, gotów odejść.

Harry'ego przeszył nagle gwałtowny ból w czole. Ugięły się pod nim kolana. Draco podbiegł do niego i posadził na ławce.

- Hej, Potter, co jest? Wszystko w porządku?

Potter spojrzał na niego. Chyba się niepokoił.. Ból jakby odpłynął na gdzieś na tył czaszki, ciągle obecny, jednak trochę przytłumiony.

- W porządku, Draco. Cholera, nigdy nie można mieć tego, czego się chce..

- O czym mówisz?

- O tobie, kretynie, o tej przyjaźni, która mogłaby między nami zaistnieć, gdybym nie był taki głupi wtedy..

- Ej, ej! - Draco spojrzał na niego dziwnie. - Pomyśl, mógłbym cię sprowadzić na złą drogę.

- W sumie... Może...

Draco ruszył do drzwi. Harry jednak był wkurzony. - Zaczekaj. Czyli co, żadnej przyjaźni nie będzie, póki istnieje Voldemort?

- Dokładnie. Nie będzie.

Znowu chciał odejść, a Harry, walcząc z bólem, znowu go przytrzymał.

- Draco, ja nie dam za wygraną.

- Potter! - Malfoy wyszarpnął mu z dłoni rękaw. Na jego twarz wpłynęła dawna maska. - To miło z twojej strony, ale daj sobie spokój. To nie ma szans..

- Dobrze więc! - warknął Harry.

Cudem udawało mu się utrzymać ból w ryzach, na dodatek był wkurzony. Gdyby nie Voldemort, miałby rodziców, Syriusza, spokojny świat i - to, jak poczuł, była kropla, która przepełniła czarę - i Dracona Malfoya za przyjaciela. Wstał gwałtownie i pociągnął chłopaka za sobą.

Wyszli na korytarz. Tym razem tłum się przed nimi rozstępował. Harry Potter ciągnący za sobą nie protestującego Dracona Malfoya? To z pewnością był niecodzienny widok.

Harry wyłowił z masy uczniów rudą i kasztanową czuprynę.

- Harry! - krzyknęła Hermiona.

- Co ty wyrabiasz! - dodał Ron.

- I tu się zgodzę, Potter. Co wyprawiasz?

Ron i Hermiona dobiegli do nich w momencie, gdy Harry warczał:

- Zamknij się i rób to, co ci mówię.

Zdziwili się, gdy Ślizgon nie zaoponował. Tylko Harry nie czekał na jego reakcję. Zwrócił się do Weasley'a.

- Ron, słuchaj uważnie. - Przyjaciel próbował mu przerwać, ale Harry go zignorował. - Biegnij jak najszybciej do Dumbledore'a i zabierz go na błonia i powiedz, żeby naprzeciwko okien od łazienki Jęczącej Marty zbudował najsilniejszą klatkę magiczną, jaką tylko zdoła. Tak, żeby można było do niej wejść, ale wyjść już nie, nawet z różdżką. A w środku niech można używać czarów. Jak już ją zbuduje auu wciągnij go do szkoły, do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, może być z widokiem na tę klatkę. Wymyśl sam, jak to zrobisz. I nic więcej mu nie mów, pod żadnym pozorem. I pod żadnym pozorem go nie wypuszczaj, cholera!, nawet gdyby sam Voldemort na błonia wyszedł. Jak będzie trzeba, zabierz mu różdżkę auu, cholerna blizna, będziecie wiedzieć, kiedy wyjść, Ron biegnij!

Przez chwilę Weasley wyglądał, jakby chciał się spierać, dostrzegł chyba jednak jego determinację, wymruczał więc tylko: " Och, wiesz co robisz. Uda ci się na pewno. Trzym sie." i już go nie było.

Draco, Hermiona i Luna, która dołączyła do nich w trakcie jego przemowy, spojrzeli na niego, domagając się wyjaśnień. Kiedy podjął bieg, ruszyli za nim, nadal się w niego wpatrując.

- Biegniemy do łazienki Marty. Draco, trzymaj różdżki, auu tak, obie. Jak już tam będziemy, przywiążcie mnie do ściany najsilniejszymi zaklęciami jakie znacie, nie przerywajcie mi! macie robić to, co mówię, cholerna bliznaa. Zabierzcie różdżki z dala ode mnie, potem stańcie w tym oknie wszyscy tak, żeby was było widać i nie odchodźcie, auua! Hermiono, upewnij się jeszcze, że na błoniach nie ma żywego ducha i tu wróć! Cześć Marto, róbcie co każę!

Hermiona i Draco gapili się na niego, tylko Luna podeszła z nim do ściany i zaczęła machać różdżką.

- Dzięki, Luno. Nie stójcie tak auaa Jak będę mówił coś dziwnego, nie zwracajcie na to uwagi auaa pod żadnym pozorem mnie nie zdejmujcie cholera trzymajcie kciuki aaa nikogo nie wołajcie i nie wpuszczajcie auu jak ktoś będzie pytał co mówiłem, powiedzcie, przemilczcie tylko sprawę listów błagam choleraaaaaa!

Ból zwaliłby go z nóg, gdyby nie zaklęcia Luny. Zalała go ciemność, razem z tym wszechogarniającym bólem, jakby dostał kilkoma Cruciatusami. Po chwili trwającej, jak mu się zdawało, milion lat, znalazł się w mniej ciemnym, bo oświetlonym ogniem z kominka pomieszczeniu.

Biała dłoń o smukłych palcach skierowała różdżkę na postać kulącą się gdzieś przy jego stopach. Przemówił wysokim, piskliwym głosem.

- ...ukarany za to, Avery, ci mugole mieli zginąć, Cruc...

Przerwał, bo Harry'emu udało się zająć miejsce Voldemorta w jego świadomości. Żeby zapobiec ucieczce Riddle'a do jego ciała, Harry przywiązał ciało Voldemorta do właściciela.

Lord zawył. Właśnie dotarły do niego wszystkie uczucia Harry'ego, które w nim buzowały. Wył i krzyczał, odczuwając miłość Harry'ego do jego przyjaciół, do świata magicznego, wył z bólu i wściekłości, bo wiedział, że długo tego nie wytrzyma. Po nieudanej próbie przeniesienia się w ciało Pottera, wściekły do granic możliwości, zalał Harry'ego wspomnieniami mordów, tortur, cierpienia.

Fala bólu potężniejszego od najsilniejszego jakiego kiedykolwiek doznał, przeniknęła Harry'ego do szpiku kości. Na ułamek sekundy stracił świadomość. Widział, jak jego ojciec pada martwy na ziemię, jak jego matka umiera, zasłaniając go własnym ciałem, widział ludzi znajomych i nieznajomych, wszystkich cierpiących.. Chciał się poddać, uciec..

Widział... Mała czarnowłosa dziewczynka leżała u jego stóp. Nad nią pochylała się jasnowłosa postać, trzymająca w dłoni różdżkę. Niczym nie różniło się to od poprzednich wspomnień... Wymierzone jakby przez Harry'ego zaklęcie chłosty trafiło jasnowłosego, zwalając go z nóg. Kiedy leżał, trafiały go kolejne zaklęcia. Kolejne rany pojawiały się na jego plecach, spływając krwią na ramiona, na ziemię. Nie, nie, nie! krzyczy, usiłując podnieść się z podłogi. Błaga o koniec, pomyślał Harry. Zrób to! krzyknął wysokim głosem, Rzuć na nią cruciatusa!

Fala mdłości zalewa Harry'ego, fala bólu... Zrób to! krzyczy, Przyprowadźcie tu jego matkę! Postać krzyczy "Nieeee" Dźwiga się na nogi. Kieruje różdżkę na dziewczynkę, Crucio, mówi, patrzy jak dziewczynka zwija się z bólu, jak jej twarz wykrzywia grymas cierpienia, oczy mętnieją. Patrzy, dopóki dziewczynka nie przestaje się ruszać. Draco Malfoy wstaje, ukazując zakrwawioną twarz, pełną pogardy.

Wspomnienie się kończy, ból przeszywa Harry'ego. Zaciska ręce na różdżce. A więc to tak...

Jeszcze bardziej zapragnął wyrwać stąd Draco...

Ból odpłynął gdzieś na tył jego świadomości, tylko krzyk Voldemorta pozostał..

-Panie! Panie! - Kulący się pod jego stopami Avery krzyczy do niego przerażony.

-Cicho, Avery! - dźwięk jego głosu otrzeźwia Harry'ego - Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Słuchaj! Mam doskonały plan pokonania Pottera. Nie przerywaj mi. Spisz mi jak najszybciej listę imion i nazwisk wszystkich śmierciożerców, wyłączając Malfoyów i wyślij sowią pocztą do Hogwartu, do Pottera. mówię, nie przerywaj mi Avery! Zaraz się stąd deportuję. Wniknę świadomość Pottera. Muszę mieć tę listę jak najszybciej. Idź!

Kilka osób w czarnych pelerynach kręciło się po sali, machając różdżkami. Harry poczuł mrowienie magii w pomieszczeniu.

- Panie - skłonił się przed nim śmierciożerca. - Bariera antydeportacyjna została zdjęta.

- Dobrze. Idę. Kiedy wrócę, chcę tu widzieć wszystkich śmierciożerców, rozumiemy się?

-Alee, panie, nie uwolnimy ich tak wcześniee.

-Tych nie uwięzionych, kretynie. Wrócę wieczorem, macie tu być wszyscy i ty masz ich zebrać. Niech porzucą wszystkie zajęcia i czekają tu na mnie.

Deportował się z trzaskiem. Ciemność naparła na niego, a Harry pomyślał, że to był błąd, że Voldemort wypchnie go ze swojej głowy... Uderzył stopami w ziemię. Zanim otworzył oczy, użył jeszcze jednego zaklęcia wiążącego.

Niech cię szlag, Potter, krzyczał w nim Czarny Pan, próbując przejąć kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Nie udało mu się, był za bardzo osłabiony, przestał nawet krzyczeć. Harry pomyślał, że może zbiera siły.. Muszę się dostać na błonia pomyślał, i zaklął w duchu. Przecież zamek jest chroniony..

Cholera! Wszystko spieprzyłem! Niee, nie mogę się poddać, coś wymyślę.

I już stał pod bramą Hogwartu. Chyba rzeczywiście nie wejdzie.

Usłyszał krzyk, znajomy. I znajoma szopa brązowych włosów za bramą.

- Hermiono! To ja, Harry.

- Nie wierzę ci! Idę po pomoc.

- Iść to możesz co najwyżej do tej cholernej łazienki, Hermiono, miałaś tam zostać! - Dotarło do niego, że gdyby nie ta brama, gdyby Voldemort odzyskał władzę nad ciałem, co znowu próbował zrobić, ona by zginęła.

- Harry? A-ale jak.. Aach, Harry, możesz zginąć!

- Jeśli tak, to trudno Hermiono, ale przynajmniej zabiorę ze sobą tego bydlaka. Muszę się tylko dostać do tej klatki.

- Och. Otworzę ci.

- Co? Nie! A jeśli odzyska władzę nad ciałem i cię zabije? Nie!

Hermiona zmierzyła go spojrzeniem i wysyczała.

-To go lepiej trzymaj. - I już machała różdżką, i już brama stanęła otworem.

- Uciekaj - warknął. Na szczęście go posłuchała. Wcześniej jednak zamknęła za nim bramę.

Zobaczył jak drzwi szkoły otwierają się. Hermiona krzyknęła coś i machnęła różdżką. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. Powstrzymała ludzi przed wyjściem z zamku. Zauważył głowy w oknach. Ruszył ku miejscu, gdzie miała stać klatka. Była tam, upleciona ze złotych nici zaklęcie. Wiedział, że jej delikatność jest tylko pozorna.

Przesunął spojrzeniem po oknach. Byli tam, tak jak kazał, Draco i Luna. I Hermiona, pewnie cudem umknęła przerażonym Hogwartczykom.

Moi kochani, pomyślał i wszedł do złotej klatki. Rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie ku zamkowi. Czy mu się wydawało, czy mignęła mu w jakimś oknie rudosrebrna plama?

Riddle, to twój koniec!

Nieee! Nacisk na jego umysł był zbyt silny, Voldemort zaraz odzyska kontrolę..

Ale i tak stąd nie wyjdziesz, Riddle, oni zrobią z tobą porządek. Nie miał już władzy nad tym ciałem. Ciemność... ból... gdzie jestem? Kim jestem?

- Harry!

To ja? Ja jestem Harry? Kto to krzyczy?

Przyjaciele przyjaciele przyjeciele, kołacze mu się w głowie.

Otwiera oczy, jakieś postacie przy oknie. Znajome..

Przestaje boleć.

- To Harry w jego ciele, nie Voldemort. - mówi Hermiona.

- Och, Harry jak zwykle nas ratuje. - zadowolony głos Luny.

- Co on do cholery wyrabia? - Wściekły Draco.

Coo? myśli. A! z głosem przyjaciół dociera do niego kim jest i co się dzieje.

Voldemort wygonił go ze swojej głowy. Jest tam, ma różdżkę, w końcu ktoś tam pójdzie, a on go zabije..

Nie może na to pozwolić.

Zaciska powieki. Jak łatwo wślizguje się do głowy Czarnego Pana. Ten nawet nie zauważa, jak Harry ponownie przejmuje kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Ach, jak łatwo. Widok przyjaciół dodał mu sił.

Tęskniłeś, Riddle? Harry ujawnia swoją obecność. Dociera do niego wściekły wrzask. Miesza się z innym krzykiem. Aurorzy ze szkolnego patrolu..

Są blisko. Tonks?

- Hej Tonks, trzymajcie się z dala! Voldemort zaraz zginie, nie wiem tylko czy to wszystko nie wybuchnie.

Tonks staje, zdumiona, za nią reszta oddziału.

- To ja, Harry. Trzymajcie się z dala, mówię.

- Harry?

- Tak, Harry. Potter. Będziesz tracić czas, żeby mnie sprawdzać, czy dasz mi zabić Voldemorta i weźmiesz stąd swoich ludzi, żeby nie ucierpieli? Idźcie! Tonks, w razie co Błyskawica jest twoja. No, pora z tym skończyć. - Przyłożył różdżkę do skroni.- No, na co czekacie!

- Ruszajcie stąd tyłki! - krzyczy Tonks. Mruga do Harry'ego. - Bardziej ci do twarzy we własnym ciele. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz.

Pobiegła.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Pa, pa, Tom. Avada Kedavra.

Leci, ale nie na miotle. Unosi się w powietrzu. Widzi zamek. I błonia. Czarna plama? Chyba po wybuchu. I ludzie leżący na trawie. Żyją, ruszają się. Gdzie teraz? To okno i ci ludzie, dlaczego mnie tam ciągnie? Oo, ja ich chyba znam. Zdejmują ze ściany czyjeś ciało. To do niego mnie tak ciągnie. Ale po co mi to, widać po nim, że jego życie nie jest szczęśliwe. A mi tak dobrze, jestem taki lekki. Oo, co to, duch? Chwila, ja ją znam.

- Cześć Marto.

- Ach! Co ty kombinujesz? Czemu nie wracasz?

-Ale po co, mi tu dobrze. I kiedyś mówiłaś, że mogę tu zamieszkać.

-Mógłbyś, gdybyś nie miał wyjścia, ale masz. I spójrz na nich!

'Nimi' okazali się ludzie, którzy wcześniej trzymali jego ciało.

Patrzyli się na Martę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Marto, z kim rozmawiasz? - Mówi dziewczyna z brązowymi włosami.

-Och, to przecież Harry. - mówi inna, jasnowłosa dziewczyna.

-Co?

- Luna... Hermiona... Draco...

-Właśnie! Dlatego tam wracaj!

- Ale.. - Skądś pojawiło się światło.

- Cholera! - zaklęła Marta. - Pośpiesz się!

Pokręcił głową.

- Powiedz, że ich kocham i że przepraszam.

W oczach Marty pojawiły się zwykłe łzy.

- Kocha was. I przeprasza.

- CO?

- Nie wraca. Na pewno?- zwróciła się do Harry'ego.

- Mhm. Idź do profesora Snape'a. Powiedz mu ode mnie: dzięki i przepraszam. Leć.

I już jej nie było.

Profesora Snape'a? Dlaczego akurat jego? pomyślał. Spojrzał w górę. To światło tak przyciąga... Snape.. Będzie zadowolony. Nie mogę dać mu satysfakcji! Och...

Nie mógł. Po prostu nie mógł. Nagle znalazł się w swoim własnym ciele, dziwnie świadomy wszystkiego wokół. Swojego bólu, strachu przyjaciół. Drogi do skrzydła szpitalnego i tego, że pierwszym nauczycielem, jaki pojawił się przy nim, był Severus Snape. Słyszał narzekania pani Pomfrey, słyszał jak mówili, że jest nieprzytomny, jak Snape wyklina jego głupotę.

Nie żyje, mówili. No tak, powiedział, że nie wraca. A wrócił.

- Odszedł, tak po prostu ten smarkacz wykończył Czarnego Pana i odszedł, jakby to było jego jedynym obowiązkiem wobec świata.

- O nie, profesorze.

- Harry, ty..!

- Ćśś, Ron.

- Profesorze. Nigdy tak po prostu nie zrezygnowałbym z ubarwianego przez pana życia. I muszę jeszcze dostać W z eliksirów. W końcu się w tym roku przyłożyłem, a i pana zwolniłem z jednego przykrego obowiązku...

- Dobrze powiedziane: jednego. A co do reszty: śnisz, Potter. Po prostu śnisz.

_R.V._

_W moim innym świecie. _


End file.
